Poems on Inuyasha
by maemi
Summary: The title says it all... WARNING: mushiness overload [i still can't believe i wrote these stuff...i sounded really...pathetic.]
1. Behind the Facade

**TITLE: **Behind The Façade

**PURPOSE OF WRITING: **Just sharing my thoughts…I guess…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha and co…don't sue me, k? ^_^

**Behind The Façade**  
  
  


*** Inuyasha: ***

  
I have always thought that I could stand alone  
But no  
You proved it otherwise  
  
You annoy me much before  
But then  
It all changed  
  
When did it start to change anyway?  
Or rather  
How did it change?  
  
Was it because of your efforts?  
Those diverse efforts  
To melt out my icy wall and reach into my soul?  
  
  


Was it because of your cheerfulness and caring disposition?  
Or was it simply because  
I longed for you from the very start.  
  
Perhaps I just persuaded myself  
To think  
That I am annoyed with you.  
  
Perhaps because I was afraid  
Very afraid  
To love and hold someone dear only to lose them.  
  
But whatever reasons there are for everything  
It has one end  
And that is you have a special place in my heart.  
  
Yes… heart  
I have one after all  
Because you gave me one to love you with.  
  
I want to hold you  
To protect you  
And to make you smile in a certain way.  
  
I want to help you  
To comfort you  
And to love you this way forever.  
  
I want you to look at me  
In a special way  
That tells me that you love me more than a friend.  
  
But that can never be  
It never will be  
No matter how much I wish.  
  
  


*** Kagome: ***

  
For from the very beginning  
You never were free  
You had your destiny to keep.  
  
You were never mine to hold  
Never mine to protect  
And never mine to make smile in a certain way.  
  
You were never mine to help  
Never mine to comfort  
And most of all you were never mine to love this way forever  
  
You will never look at me  
In a special way  
That tells me that you love me more than a friend.  
  
  


All your pains  
And joys  
Are not mine to share.  
  
No matter how I would wish it to be  
They are not mine to share  
You are not mine to keep.  
  
Those tears and laughs  
They are for someone else  
For her… your destiny.  
  
I want to stop this pain  
This pain I feel  
Whenever I see you with her.  
  
I want to stop this pain  
This useless pain  
Of hurting for a wish that can never be.  
  
But however I want to stop this  
It can never be stopped  
Because I would have to stop loving you then.  
  
All I can do is cry silently in my heart  
Cover these tears with my icy exterior once again  
And live forever wishing you were mine.  
  
All I can do is endure this pain  
Smile for you and tell you  
That I am and will always be happy for you and her.  
  
All I can do is look at you from afar  
Love you secretly and feel this pain yet  
Still smile for your bliss.  
  
  


*** Inuyasha: ***

  
And now it is clear that I will never be free  
Free from all this pain  
Pain of loving someone I can never have.  
  
But despite all this  
I can never stop loving you  
I can never let go.  
  
And because of that  
No matter what happens  
Things will never change.  
  
  


*** Kagome: ***

**  
**I will always smile for you even though you're with her  
I will always love you even though you're not mine  
And I will always wish for your happiness.  
  
I will never let you go  
And this I know well  
I'll still be here even though I know that you will never come.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

  
Hehehe…it's the first time I've posted here…be nice to me ok?

Hope you all liked it….

It's like they're…answering each other here…it's an on-going thought, I guess…in a poem form.

And inform me if you like more 'unrequited love' poems…you know, as a sequel to this…whatever…:p

So, in the meantime…

Love it? Hate it?

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^


	2. Forever Waiting

**TITLE: **Forever Waiting

**PURPOSE OF WRITING: **Just sharing my thoughts…I guess…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha and co…don't sue me, k? ^_^

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**~ **miko of ice warrior of heart, sami!, anrui yuy, wadohui, broken dreams, jurei, majin launch

**FOREVER WAITING**

I don't know what to say

I don't know where to start

But I do know

That these words come from my heart

You may not like me

But I like you

You may not see me

But I see you

Life is life

Love is love

Angels are blessings from above

You are my angel

And you will always be

My heart bears a lock

And I want you to hold the key

If I have to wait forever

I guess that's what I'll do

For me it's worth it

Because it's all for you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

~_^ MY! MY!

  
Hehehe…it's the second time I've posted here…be nice to me ok?

Hope you all liked it….

This time, it's Kagome's poem…

So, in the meantime…

Love it? Hate it?

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^


End file.
